My starcrossed lover
by dairmonlover
Summary: "who is he?" Elena Gilbert is ready to do what it takes to know who is the man behind her dreams. The blue eyed raven haired man that she cant forget. Is he someone from her past or is he someone that she will meet inthe future? Chapters will contain Smut scenes so beware!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I hope youll love my delena fic since i love them a lot too. **

**This is a story inspired by the compulsion scene. i wanted to write a story where Elena will fight her way to remember and fight for her love to our Damon.**

**Enjoy!**

"you shouldnt be here " the man begged at me. His face blurred from my sight. I could feel tears streaming down my face. It hurts like my heart is tearing up in pieces so bad that I can't breathe.

"You don't mean that. You want me here. You need me here" I answered almost pleading. I wanted to hold him, hug him and and make this fight stop.

"I don't love you. I never did" he snarled at me. That's when my world started to crumble.

He didnt mean that. I know but it still hurt. _A lot._

"Not true!" I shouted. I reached to him, to hold him, to touch him, to see his face once and for all.

Then he started to disappear, his blurry figure slowly faded, and I knew it 's happening again.

"No! no! No! Don't go! Not yet" Ipleaded. Shouting at the top of my lungs. I can't let him go again for the nth time... But I had to wake up. Everytime I'm close to see his face, I woke up.

_Another dream_ I muttered at my self.

I keep on dreaming about a man. For 8 months my dreams were almost the same. Pleading for the love of a man. A man who's face unknown to me. His figure covered with fog. Sometimes I could see a crow beside him. But never his face. Only his eyes, Blue dark eyes full of passion and desire for me.

i know this is wrong, but I can't control it. Ever since my accident 8 months ago, I keep on dreaming about this man. I don't know him and I can't ask stefan if i knew someone like him from my past. It's just inappropriate to ask my fiance if I have other boyfriends or friends in the past.

I have amnesia. My doctor told me it's from me bumping my head at the steering wheel during the crash. I forgot my past. Luckily stefan came and told me all I need to know. My parents died when I was sixteen and lived with my aunt and younger brother eversince. I met stefan during my first day at junior year and been head over heels since then. He propose to me before graduation and I said yes. We've been practically living in together since that day and was supposed to get married but I got into a car accident at the day of my marriage. That sucks right? But part of me is happy I didn't, i know i should be in hell thinking about this but something is not right. I know Stefan is hiding something from me, even Jenna and Jer seems off when I ask about things in my past. They let Stefan answer all my questions.

I felt him stir beside me "hey? Bad dream?" he asks sleepily, I just nod and close my eyes again waiting for him to go back to sleep. when i could feel him heavily sleeping once again, I carefully remove the sheets around me, and gently get up from bed. This has been my routine for the past months. Wake up early, get away from Stefan as much as I could to try and remember my past without asking anyone else.

I went to the fridge and took a bottle of mango juice and mixed a little bit of bourbon with it. It's weird right? but I love bourbon, like drinking it and feeling it between my lips makes me feel alive. Like I can feel someones lips touch mine.

I sigh.

I know that man exist. I know i'll meet him one day.

"You wake up quite early for your age." a deep voice from behind me said. I know the sound of that is familiar. I slowly turned back, scared but also hoping. I saw a dark figure beside the fireplace, Holding a glass and I know for sure that he's drinking bourbon. _My bourbon._

"who are you?" I asked. Not scared for who he is, or what he'll do to me. I cant see him frow where I stand.

He stepped out of the dark, and I finally saw his face. Shocked and happy, The blue eyed man from my dreams, his raven hair Looks like it hasn't been brush for days. His eyes smirk at her as he walk close.

"I'm Stefans brother" he took my hand and kissed it. I should have been offended but I felt this has happened before. I'm too stunned to process what's happening.

"Stefan didn't say he has a brother." I eyed him making sure he was the man in my dreams, pinching myself at the side so I know I'm still not dreaming.

"Stefan's not the one that brag" he smirk. And that little gesture just ensured me he was the one.

I know I'll meet him one day. I know it, I just didn't know I'll meet him here at the Salvatore boardin house.

"Who are you?" I ask again.

"Damon?" Stefan said from the stairs, looking at me rather than his brother. His eyes scared and I'm confused as hell. I look at him and then at Damon who is still smirking. Somethings going on, and I'll definitely find it out. Just then the raven haired man spoke again

"Hello brother." his voice was deep, like he's in here to do bad things and I know for sure my life is going to change.

**pheww! It's done! My first delena fanfic. Please please leave your review and comments. I'm really hoping youll love this. They are all humans, no superpowers, not vampires. **

**Thank you everyone!**

Follow me at dairmonlover


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again!**

**So the second chapter is here. **

I've been pacing back and forth of the room for a couple of hours. My heart's beating so loud, anticipating Stefans decision if he would let Damon stay with us.

When I can't take it anymore, I went out of the room and eavesdrop at them at the Salvatore study room.

"It's selfish! You are selfish Damon." Stefan shouted.

"you know I am. And you owe me this one. I didn't say a word for 8 months, I wouldn't say it now." Damon explained. _8 months? They haven't talked since my accident, so that's why I haven't seen him yet. _I told myself_._ I can tell he's winning this fight. Stefan is a good hearted man and I know he can't let his brother go. "I just need closure. I need to see her and make sure I've done the right thing" my heart stop. He has someone, my heart broke a little like during my dreams.

_He has someone elena. Wake up. _ I told myself.

It's insane right? Thinking about him when i know i'm getting married in four months. Am i that selfish?

The study door suddenly burst open and I get startled. I saw Damon and when he saw me, he look dead serious.

"are you eavesdropping?" he hissed. He grabbed my arm and he look so angry. "how long have you been here?"

"I., I., I... I'm not" I suddenly got scared. He's definitely mad and I'm in a hell of trouble.

"Stefan!" he called. Stefan came out of the room concerned rather than mad. He look at Damon and at me. When he finally process that I've been eavesdroppin, his eyes got scared. I just don't know why and what he is afraid of. "tell your little girlfriend to mind her own business." he angrily told stefan instead of me. Stefan nodded. He's not even looking at me anymore, he look disgusted and I feel shy. He turned to me and whispered to my ear "you don't want to know me. I'm wrong for you" my eyes got wild. Arrogant ass! How did he knew that I'm into him. I followed him with my eyes as he went to the room across ours until he shut the door loud.

"He's staying with us for a couple of weeks. He's my brother, he owned half this place so I can't tell him no" Stefan explained. I nod.

Im not sure if Im mad at Damon because of what he told me or because I just heard that he have someone special who isn't me.

Stefan went out the next day to attend a business meeting. It is at the town next to this and he'll be home late. He hates the fact that I will be home alone with Damon the whole day. He asked me to go with him but I said no. I still need to finish my summer catalog and send it to Caroline, my boss for further approval.

Luckily for me, Damon hasn't left his room since last night. I spend most of the day drawing and making sketches at the viranda. I love doing this, and I also love painting but Stefan told me I wouldn't achieve anything so I stopped.

"You still look amazing when you draw" Damon said from behind. His eyes full of pasion and desire, just like in my dreams. I eyed him, unable to remember when he saw me doing this.

"You saw me do this?" i asked. Still eyeing him curiously. Not removin my gaze to him. He look stunned by my question more on he looked like he regretted saying that to me.

"Yes. Back during your college years with Stefan" he looked away and fixed his gaze to the vineyard.

"We've met before?" I'm now eager to know more. Maybe my dreams are not just dreams but my subconscious telling me I need to know more.

"Yes." then he turned his back and left me at the viranda.

_What is that about? Who is he? Who the hell is he in my past?_ I asked myself.

**So there it is. I still need to make Elena fight her way to remember things. This time, Damon will be the one being pursued. Sorry if theres no romance yet. I need to do more build up for the storyline.**

**Love you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again!**

**i know its been long but i tried to write long this time. **

**Hope you love it. Reviews and comments please?**

**Have you watched the first tvd ep guys? Delena looks so happy and im happy. **

**Lets do this. Enjoy!**

_Seriously? He dropped an information like that then he just ditch me?_ I told myself. Damon's been dodgin me eversince our viranda moment. When we are in one room together, he'll make an excuse to go out. He won't even look me in the eye when he lie. I know he's hiding something. I intend to find out when all he do is stay in his room with lock doors.

His room was the only one lock eversince I got back from the hospital 8 months ago. I asked Stefan about it but he told me its storage of unimportant things. That is one lie. It was Damons room all along. I called Jenna yesterday to ask her if she knew Stefan have a brother and she said yes. She told me the two have a strained relationship for a few years. Damon left town and vowed never to go back and she don't understand what made him go back. I told her what I heard, that Damon's back for a girl and that made Jenna curse. She even scold me for eavesdropping and made me promise to leave Damon alone, that he is bad business and a walking disaster. Everyone's against him in this town, even caroline told me to stay away from him.

It's been days since our last talk and I really needed to know more, why he left, why the whole town is against him and what happened between him and stefan.

I'm unloading groceries from the car when I finally saw him out of his room.

"Would you mind helping me out? There's still two bags in the trunk" I asked him from the kitchen as I put the other groceries in the fridge, he just nod and head out. Minutes later he came back with two bags in hand.

"those are heavy don't you think?" i smiled trying to engage him into a friendly conversation.

"What are these muscles for anyway" he flexed his elbow imitating body builders poster. He tried looking fierce and I laugh.

"Really, you call that muscles?" I teased and he smirked. Oh how I love that gesture of his.

He handed me the groceries while I stock the can goods in the cabinet.

"You cooking tonight?" he asked me.

"That's the plan, do you want to help?" I finished stocking and faced him smiling.

"depends on what you're cooking." he played along, grabbed another apron and put it on.

"Lasagna"

I saw him flinched and his eyes just turned away.

"If you don't like lasagna, we could cook something else" I quickly opened the fridge, and looked for something else to cook but he stopped me and smiled

"It's actually my favorite" he explained. He start slicing the tomatoes and I start heating the oven.

"my girlfriend loved cooking those for me when she'd done something wrong," he chuckled, he continued slicing the tomatoes while telling his tale. I don't interupt him since I bet he's only gonna be open this once.

"She grew up here in mystic falls, everybody loves her and when my family came here for a fresh start, we met. " he stopped what he's doing and looked at the fireplace like she's there. "I was a walking disaster, I was the prodigal son, but she brought out the best in me and I changed."

"why use a past tense?" I noticed. He looked at me finally and gave a sad smile

"She's gone now. She left."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I'm wrong for her" he whispered. Suddenly voices in my head started like flashbacks,

_**"it's not your choice to make" the girl shouted, her voice sounded just like mine. **_

_**"you know i'm wrong for you, the whole town knows it. You know it!" the man countered back. **_

_**"when do we start listening to them? we've been so much together. Don't throw that away." the voice sobbed. I could feel her pain.**_

_**"this is different. I won't drag you to this, this is my mess. Leave me now." he shouted, his voice pleading rather than mad.**_

_**"you need me here. You want me here." the girl cried.**_

_**" I don't." he answered. "stop coming here" he ordered.**_

_**"I love you, I'm not leaving you!"**_

_**"I don't love you anymore elena**_."

And the voices stopped, and I saw myself being craddled by Damon at the floor.

"wha...what happened?" i cried.

"you just froze a minute ago, then you started crying before you went on your knees" he explained. He's still holding me and I don't plan on letting go anytime soon. "what happened to you back there? You scared the shit out of me!"

"I heard voices" I explained. I could see he's not taking it.

"You're having an emotional breakdown again" he suggested. "have you been taking your meds?"

"how did you know about my panic attacks?" I tried to stand up but my knees falters so he helped straighten me up.

"It's not the how that's important, it's the have. "he countered. "have you been taking it?"

"I stopped few months ago, I never had my attacks for months so I thought I could ditch it." I explained. I opened the fridge and grabbed a water.

"You have to take them again. You're a mess . " he removed my apron and continued "I will cook tonight, leave this to the real chef in the house" he boasted.

"You can cook?" I am suprised to know that this perfect lookng guy who looks like a walking nuclear bomb can actually do household chores.

"You know I do" he whispered thinking I wouldn't hear him.

"Looks like you know me better than I do." I answered in a whisper He continued cooking while I just sat in the counter watching him. He looked so at ease in the kitchen. He frequently look at me and do his eye fucking seduction thing which totally gets to me every damn time.

Then all the magic ends when his cellphone rang he took the call and smiled at me.

"Hey" he greeted the caller. He looked at me and then went out of the kitchen. Looks like the call is not nine to hear, but who stopped me from eavesdropping before? So I followed hin outside and I saw him not on his phone but rather talking to a blondr girl I frequently see in the Grill, Rebekah Mikaelson. She must have told him to come out on the call.

I hide in the bushes near them and tried my hardest to listen

"She needs to know Damon" she pleaded. She took his arms and looks at him sincerely, "I miss my bestfriend Damon"

" No one told you to stay away from her bekah, it was your choice." Damon snarled at her

"You know I can't lie to her, I'm not like Caroline who agrees that she should be with him and we all knew she should be with you. " she countered she let go of his arm and is about to walk away but stopped.

"Don't let the whole town dictate what you should do Damon"

"You sounded just like her" damon smiled at her. She walked away and Damon went back inside the house. When I thought the coast is clear from where I am hiding, I get out of the bushes when I saw Rebekah is back, she must have left something

"You still haven't change have you elena? Still eavesdropping every now and then?" She laughed. She's very pretty and I bet she could have every guy she wants even Damon.

"Oh I know what you re thinking dearie. I'm not into Damon, we are only friends" she answered the question inside my head.

"I'm not thinking that!" I countered, trying to save my ass

"You sure are'" she teased. "Just tell Damon that the ball is coming, if he needs a partner I'll tell matt we three could go together. "When she saw me confused, she continued "Matt is my boyfriend, He and damon are best friends along with Alaric the owner of the grill."

"I saw you sometimes at the grill but you seem someone I couldn't talk to" I explained. I always thought she is a snob but then she smiled and answered;

"You were always with stefan and I don't like him very much" she honestly laid out. I am confused because the whole town love stefan, I never thought I'll meet someone who don't. "Don't get me wrong, Stefan's a good man, but he is a coward and I don't like that trait much." Then she glanced at the door where damon just went "And Damon is becoming one" she sadly smile..

Then the greatest shock of my life happens when she suddenly hug me. " I miss you " then she let me go and walk away just as I was about to talk.

Now I am beyond confused. I don't understand what the hell Is happening anymore .

**So thats it for chapter three I always wanted a rebekah elena friendship. So back when they were on the trip in the show Im really hooked **

**So in this, Mabekah is happening. Caroline is their friends too but always is team stefan. Ill bring alaric soon also jereny and damin brotherly bond will happen **

thank you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again everyone.**

**Here is another chapter for you guys. Thank you for those who leave such wonderful comments. I hope you keep reading this one. Mwa. **

**Here it goes**!

**Chapter 4: About time**

I can't stop thinking about my flashbacks or more on voicebacks. Is there something like that? Anyway, I kept thinking when the hell that happened and who the hell is the guy in my mind. Is it stefan? But that doesn't sound like him, or is it Damon? But he just told me her girldfriend left, that couldn't possibily mean me since I'm still here in Mystic falls and I haven't left yet

And another thing that bugs me is that Rebekah hugged me and told me she missed me when we haven't even talked before. _I haven't right? I don't know her before yesterday right? _ I keep muttering that to myself, even I don't believe what I'm saying. This is so messed up. If anyone asks me how my week is, I'm definitely saying this is my worst. My mind just keep on pushing me to ask stefan or caroline about this but I can't cause it might mean I don't trust them, which right now I'm having a hard time deciding if I should really believe them or not, but they've been good to me since my accident that's why everything is damn difficult right now, So I have to do my investigation alone. And I'm actually happy about it, like knowing Damon and Rebekah might me a part of my past makes me feel so alive. More than what I've felt the day when I woke up in that hospital room.

_**Flashback**_

I feel like my head is being ripped off, I slowly opened my eyes and saw machines everyone, making those awful sounds. I saw a man in black with his back turned to me and talking to someone I couldn't see. Everything is so blurry, I can't figure things out. I called him, whoever he is and when he glanced at me I couldn't see his face. He went out of the room, left me there when I was calling him, what an ass. Then a couple of seconds later nurses and doctors entered my room. They we're doing some kind of checking me up but I couldn't understand them since my head still hurts. I could see them looking at me both with concern and confusion. Then thankfully one guy in a white robe talked;

"Mam do you know where you are?" Okay that was a dumb question of course I know where I am, but when I tried thinking, I couldn't process things, I couldn't even remember what this place is called. I shook my head shyly, and I glance to the door at the man in black, I still cant see his face because I feel so groggy. My thoughts we're interrupted by a woman in white talking

"Do you know your name miss?" Okay she is dumber than the guy thinking I would forget that, sadly the more I think about it, the more I find it difficult to remember even my name. _Fuck. _I cursed under my breath. I couldn't remember who I am. I thought maybe the guy in black knew who I am but when I glanced at the door, he was not there. I waited for him to come back when the doctors left my room but he didn't. I haven't got the chance to see his face. Few hours later A blonde guy came and told me all I need to know. But I always felt something is missing.

_**End of flashback**_

I always thought my memories should have been back by now. The doctors told me that things could trigger them back but I haven't have any flashback at all for 8 months. The first one was when I was with Damon in the kitchen, and that's totally weird. I want my memories back, not because I don't believe in Stegan but I just kjow something is missing in me.

I went out today and went to the Grille hoping to see Rebekah around, but her usual table is empty, I frown.

" oh that look doesn't suit you elena" Matt the bartender noticed He smiled and I sat at the stool at the bar "looking for someone?" He asked.

"Actually yes" I smiled back and he gave me a glass of water "your girlfriend, Rebekah, Is she coming today?" He was taken aback by my question, almost droppin the glass he's giving me but then he smiled like that is the best thing that happened this morning

"You're finally coming out of the shell gilbert, about damn time!" He slammed a glass in my table and pour a drink in it. "Bourbon. On the house" he looks so happy and I smiled to hide my confusion, Matt definitely knows something and if drinking these alcohol would make him talk then I'll make self damn tipsy. I drank bottoms up and he poured me another one. " Bekah's at the museum. She works as a curator for the paintings made by the locals here"

" There are painters here in Mystic Falls?" I am suprised, in a small town like this, who would have thought someone also loves painting as much as I do. I don't go out a lot, maybe that's why I left a lot of information out it's because sometimes when I'm in the streets, people looked at me like I have a disease, they whisper that I am the girl who lost her parents in a car crash, who lost her memory in a crash too.

"So who is the famous painter in Mystic falls?" I asked too eagerly.

Matt grinned " You know him actually" I frown but he continued "Damon Salvatore" my jaws dropped and when he saw it, Matt laughed hard.

I am walking back and forth in front of Matt a couple of minutes now, thinking whether I should go at the Museum or not. Matt just keep on smiling knowing I'm in battle with my insides.

"You know, both of them are good people. This town may think otherwise but I know better." He said while wiping glasses at the bar. "Some people think that they are the worst but one of our friends saw the best in them and so here they are" he gestured pointing to the museum across the park "being the best that they can be for her:

I frown "Who?"

"Damon's girlfriend" Matt muttered looking just sraight at me. "Ex-girlfriend"

Something inside of me just burst, anger, irritation, i dont know what is, but that girl just keeps on being mentioned everytime in front of me. She's being praised by Damon and now Matt. I'm jealous and I won't deny it. I know what I'm feeling is wrong but I can't help it. She seems the nicest person there is.

"So where is she?" I asked sarcastically.

"Gone." Matt sadly replied looking outside, I feel like he's remembering her, the mystery girl.

"She doesn't seem like a great girl" I muttered to myself but unluckily Matt heard.

"What?" He blurted out angrily.

"I mean she left" I reasoned trying to sound confident but I know I just crossed the wrong line. "Who on earth leave their love ones behind?"

" It's not her choice" Matt replied. Staring at me not backing down. "If you were her you would understand" Matt continued to do his chores.

"Why did she left?" I put my arms across the bar and grabbed his. Making my gaze to his for him to feel thay I don't mean harm or anything bad to their friend.

" I really want to tell you" he sadly smile and hold my hand too, ensuring me that he understands "but it's not my story to tell."

I nod and left the Grille. I keep on walking, thinking I don't know a lot of things in Mystic Falls. I feel like a stranger, like I don't belong in this place. That this isn't my place, not my home.

I've been walking for a couple of minutes and I didn't notice that my feet drag me infront of the museum, I sigh feeling defeated. I know I couldn't stay away both from paintings and Damon.

I walked inside, looking around for rebekah, but instead I saw Damon in one corner looking at a painting I feel so familiar with. It looks like a woman from 100 years ago. Her hair curls and dressed like once in italian era. No face, just her back, the muse must be looking at a vineyard... the Salvatore Vineyard.

"You paint that didn't you" I asked. I pick my words carefully hopefully not pissing him of.

"You remember" there's hope not only in his voice but also in his eyes as he looked at me.

"No. I jus felt it." I looked at my feet, then to the painting in front of me.

Damon smiled. "I know you would" he whispered but loud enough for me to hear, just not sure if he planned it that way. "So where's my brother?" He changed the subject abruptly and walked towards another painting.

"New Orleans. He has some business" I answered following him, keeping my gaze at his back, oh how I love to scratch those back when he enter eyes widened with my thoughts._what the hell elena?_ I scolded myself in my mind. I shake my head and I heard Damon laugh.

"You're thinking something embarassing aren't you?" He asked. Still smiling at me.

"N.. that" I tried to save myself but I know I've failed. Damon knew me more that I know myseld now a says. It's like we've been friends before. "Are we friends before?" I blurted out unexpextedly.

He was taken a back first but nod. "We've been good friends..friends" it's as if he wouldn't believe himself saying it either but I don't care. I shove every bad instinct and advices in my head that he is bad news but instead I offered my hand to him

"Let's be friends again" I smiled as I wait for him to shake my hands.

"Friends"He smirked.

**A/N: hi again. Hope youblike his chapter. Well I want to build a delena friendship like the one in the show before I put them into a romantic level. We all know Delena is build with trust and friendship and their passion cannot be held off. **

Thank you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you to everyone who left good reviews. I appreciate it. It helps me to write this fic. **

**How are you guys holding up with the newest TVD season? Loving it so far? **

**I hope you guys love this new chapter.**

**Chapter 5:The Start of Something new**

**Damon POV**

She came to the Museum yesterday and took me by surprise. Rebekah told me she never leaves the house unless she's with Stefan or blondie, which totally makes sense. They are protecting her from the town, rebekah and especially me. The town's prodigal son. But I couldn't say no to her when she told me we should be friends... yes ironic isn't it. Friends. We we're never friends, last time we talked she really hates me. Told me She doesn't want to see me again, well taken the circumstances that time, I totally understood. But yesterday, she wanted to be friends. And I accepted. One of the things I'll probably regret later along with returning to this forsaken place... Mystic falls.

**Elena POV**

Stefan's meetings was extended a few more weeks. I miss him, I miss having him around but not like I used to be. Don't get me wrong, I love stefan, but sometimes I feel so smothered by him, like I can't breath. He's protective of me, probably because of the accident, he told me he doesn't want to lose me again. And I understood, but sometimes it's just too much.

Damon's arrival in Mystic falls surely made things worse, aside from me having erotic dreams about him every damn night, I actually liked his company while stefan is away and after our Museum moment. He wakes up earlier that me and prepares my favorite hazelnut coffee, made breakfast that tastes heavenly and we cuddle in the living room watching movies. He's fun to be with, we make jokes every now and then, during the afternoon we both go in the middle of the vineyard where a hill stood and I paint while he sleeps beside me. My relationship with him is easy, like it's so familiar and I don't need to pretend infront of him. I can paint when Stefan told me no, I can eat a lot when Caroline told me it's bad for my figure and Damon doesn't care about that. He makes me free, makes me feel so alive.

Another thing that happened since Stefan's abscence is my friendship with Rebekah is glooming. I hang out with her at the Grille twice now, talking about art and paintings. She's really talented knowing all those literature and ancient history. No wonder she works at the Museum.

"I came here in Mystic Falls with my brothers, klaus, elijah , finn and kol. But they all moved to New Orleans for our family business. Klaus wanted to control and get our company back from that ass Marcel. " she said while stirring her coffee. She's always like this, oneday she'll talk about her past looking sa pained. She and Damon are quite a like, both troubled by their families.

"Who's Marcel again?" I asked.

She laughed " Oh I forgot you don't know him in this lifetime." She mumbled. " Marcel is my dad's assitant few years ago, who had a thing for me. But dad forbade him to touch me and made him an offer, be a future CEO or be my husband." She explained then looked at her coffee again " well luckily for me that ass choose his career over me, hence I'm here in Mystic falls."

"But you met Matt here. It's not all bad isn't it?"

She grinned "Yes. That's why I didn't go back with my brothers at New Orleans. I love Matt, and I actually owe that to a good friend of mine. She set us up, then we clicked."

"Who? Caroline?" I eagerly asked with my highschool like enthusiasm.

"What? No!" She laughed. " Care actually set me up with a bunch of ass. Logan then alexander_. " _she looked at me waiting for me to remember. But when I didn't she continued talking "it's Damon's girlfriend actually." She weakly smiled. "Ex-girlfriend" she finished. And there that girl again, mentioned in front me. I kinda starting to hate her, Those three people that I like having around loves her. Matt, damon and now Rebekah. I want to know her, even ask her why leave when you have a lot of people loving you in mystic Falls.

"Who is she?" I asked. " I mean, you and Matt talked highly about her but I never heard you call her my her name. " she looked suprised.

"Wha...what?" She stuttered.

" What's Damons ex-girlfriend's name?" I asked again. She's about to speak when like the world is totally against him, the sex god enter the Grille wearing that awfully ive-had-sex hair and that smirk. He greeted Matt and when the bartender gestures towards our direction, he smiled and walked our way.

"Hi ladies." He smiled then looked knowingly at Rebekah before continuing "Didn't know you two are friends?" Emphasizing the word _friends_ to Rebekah. She replied with a sad smile and I tried to save her ass by replying.

"We we're actually talking about your ex." His smile turned to grimace and looked at Rebekah like he's about to eat her alive. "I was just asking bekah her name" I tried to save her again which looks like I'm actually listing myself with Damon hated list.

"You what?" He asked with a tone of madness. He's looking at Rebekah not to me. He then smiled and asked "So what's her name Rebekah?" He sarcastically asked.

"What?" Rebekah looked at Damon shocked. Their eyes are talking and I just can't figure it out. Like I'm watching a fight. " uhmm...her name?" She replied. She looks confused and scared.

"What's her name Rebekah?" Damon asked. Deep in my mind I'm actually wondering why Rebekah should be the one tellin her namre not Damon.

"You really want to know Elena?" Rebekah said so strongly that looks like she's testing Damon. I just looked at them as they do their staring contest with fire.

"Do the honors Rebekah" Damon smirked. "Tell little Miss Elena my girlfriends name" _that kinda sting, he still refer her as his girlfriend. _

Rebekah smiled devilishly. "Her name is" she looked at Damon one more time and continued " katherine" she looks at me and smiled. "Katherine pierce"

**DAMON POV**

_FUCK _Rebekah almost made me pee in my pants a while ago. I really thought she'll spill our secrets.. the town's biggest scandal... Stefan's secret and mine. I went back to the bar after our mini pissing challenge, me and rebekah have that weird friendship, sometimes I can't tolerate her because she's a bitch but more times she's been a good friend to me and elena.

Yes... that was old times. Years back Me and Elena were friends, along with Matt, Alaric, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine.

Looking at Elena and Rebekah together made me miss the old times but I know that won't happen. The good ole gang was torn apart few months ago. Stefan and Caroline on one side, me and rebekah on the other, katherine is Now out of town with Elijah, Alaric is now happily married to Jenna and the worst thing is Elena lost her memory... all of it.

And now Rebekah spilled that Katherine was the girlfriend that miraculously saved the prodigal son and the towns bitch princess. Now I have to clean that mess up, if elena learns the truth, I"ll be dead.

I head home before them to finish my art, when I reached the door I saw a lot of mails at our box and took it. I never got any mails in this house. But there I saw it, my name on one of the letters. I sighed.

**Elena POV **

I went back to the boarding house a little late tonight, I had fun dancing and playing pool with Rebekah that I forgot about the time. She dropped me home and made way inside the house.

I tried to keep quiet, so I won't wake damon up but lucky me I saw him standing infront of the fireplace holding a glass full of buorbon I stop on my tracks thinking he felt my presence, but then I saw him looking straight at a piece of paper on the table.

"Hey something wrong?" I asked as I head towards him. He looked at me suprised.

"Didn't heard you come in" he mumbled.

"You know I have stealth skills" I tried to joke but I know he's not in the mood. I walked to him and put my arm on his shoulder, "Hey what's wrong?" I look straight into his deep blue eyes and he look into mine.

"I'm losing everything I have" He declared sadly. And out of instinct I kissed him. Full on the mouth. Like I've been longing for his lips for a very long time, then he kissed back. Our mouth moving in unison as our tongues fight for dominance. I'm out of breath, but I want more. i tried to continue as the fire inside me seek out of control but Our magic stopped when he pushed away. I looked puzzled and hurt. "You're with Stefan." He whispered with pain.

"If only you and I met first" I whispered.

"Maybe" he sadly smiled. He walked away to the kitchen and I saw the letter his looking at awhile ago.

_**Mr. Salvatore,**_

_**We are sad to inform you that your mother, Elizabeth died this morning. If you wish to recover the body, its currently located at the Morgue here in Radley Sanitarium. **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Dr. Drake.**_

_M_y eyes wide opened, his mother? Stefan told me their mother died of childbirth.

**"**I thought she died of childbirth?" I pry. Trying to gather all the information Stefan has told me. And then it happened again,

**Flasback**

I saw Damon and Guissepe fighting over something in the living room. I could hear them even from where I am. I don't like to eavesdrop when it comes to these guys but they're too loud to not hear.

"You dont have the right to do that to my mother!" Damon snarled. I could see his eyes furious and not reay to back down.

"She needs help Damon and Radley could do that." Guissepe explained. His hand on Damons shoulder trying to ease him up.

"She needs me. I could take care of her."

Damon pleaded. Tears streaming down his face, this is so unlike him, he's strong but when it comes to his mother his the softess guy you'll meet.

"What about college?" Guissepe questioned.

"I could skip this year. Go back next year." Damon answered. "Dad please"

"What about stefan? Will you leave him behind?" I saw Damon's eye flinched

"He will understand" Damon replied.

"What about Elena?" My eyes suprised when I heard my name. Guissepe knew that he won the fight.

"She will understand. She knows how important she is to me." Damon tried to reason making him sound sure but I know better that he isnt.

"Will she?" Guissepe asked again."she lost her parents, will she handle losing you too?" And guissepe totally won the fight as Damon sighed defeated.

"I'm her bestfriend. She needs me. " Damon mumbled.

**End of Flashback**

I Gasped for air as I saw another memory. Another flashback happened and Damon looked at me scared.

"You remembered something didn't you?" He asked. He held me with both arms.

"You... you and I" I mumbled. Trying to gather my thought when another flashback happened

**Flashback**

"Mom could you pick me up?" I told her over the phone. Bonnie and I got into a fight and I end up wihout a ride home from Matt's party.

I walked at the streets of Mystic falls while waiting for my parents. When i saw a boy lying on the center of the street. I ran to his side thinking if he's injured or not. But theres no blood or bruise.

"Are you okay?" I shake him to wake up.

His eyes opened and smirked "Seriously? I couldn't even die in peace"

"You're about to kill yourself in the road?" I asked trying to get up.

"No dumbass, I just like to sleep on the road" he sarcatically answered. He tried to get up but I push him down. This Boy is a ass.

He laughed and it sound so free.

"I'm Damon" he offered his hand and I pull him up. "We just moved in this morning"

I looked at him from toes to up. This boy is gorgeous, like a teen greek god. And I'm in a lot of trouble but I don't care.

"I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert" i shook his hand and smiled.

**End of Flashback**

_oh my _god I gasped again. I look at Damon trying to figure what I juat remembered.

"You.. you and I" i mumbled again. "You and I met first"

**A/N: So hows this one now guys? Elena having a glimpse of her past. I just love that road delena scene. I'll put some of the things that happened in the show. **

**I'll put in the other characters soon. Stefan and Caroline will be back. And Mabekah will surely surface more now that Elena learns about new things from her past.**

thank you guys!

Please leave your reviews. I'm looking forward to it.


End file.
